


SAVIOR'S REWARD

by silverneko9lives0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: Sequel to STRESS RELIEF.Harry has defeated Voldemort and the victory celebrations have been great. Except, there’s one celebration he’d been looking forward to most. Not canon compliant.





	SAVIOR'S REWARD

“We were gone just long enough for the place to go to the kneazles!” Ron declared, nudging a puffskien with his foot. “Ugh.”

“I don’t think Kreacher was able to really keep the up and up anyway once his age got to him, anyway. But with Dobby, I think we can manage just fine,” Harry said. He kissed Ron’s cheek, and cast a dusting spell to rid the worst of it. “He’d be paid better than at Hogwarts, though. Figured a galleon, a sickle, and a knut would be enough to make him weep.”

“That would be plenty for him, wouldn’t it?” Ron asked, snorting and grabbing Harry’s waist. “Now give me a proper kiss.”

Harry pushed him back. “No. I think not. Save it for the bloody wedding and all that.”

“Seriously?!” Ron shouted. Harry laughed and pulled him back, sliding their lips together in an awkward, fun, goofy kiss. Ron glared at him. “That was not a proper kiss—HARRY GET IT!!!”

Ron jumped back, climbing onto the furniture and pointing at a spider. Harry rolled his eyes and eased the spider onto his hand.

“BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?! KILL IT!”

“It’s just a house spider, Ron. Nothing poisonous. I’ll put it outside and that’ll be the end of it.”

“You and I have very different ideas on how to deal with eight legged crawlers.”

“If it was poisonous, then I would kill it. This little guy isn’t going to do anything to us. Now if it were an acromantula, I’d be up there screaming with you.” Harry tossed the spider out the window and shut it. “There. All gone. What? No hug for your hero?”

“Ha, ha,” Ron muttered sarcastically. He jumped down and stretched, cracking his neck. “You’re bloody hilarious, Harry.” Harry tossed a wet rag at him. Ron caught it before it could hit his face.

“You know, Ron, once we’re done here, I was thinking…” He approached, glasses slipping down his nose, and rested his hands upon Ron’s hips. “We’ve not had sex in a while and now that the war’s over, I think I would like to put to rest whatever lingering doubts you still have.”

“I don’t have any—”

Harry pressed a finger to Ron’s lips.

When Ron left, tossing Slytherin’s locket away, it hadn’t just hurt Hermione that he left. The fight had cut Harry deeper than he let Ron know.

Finding out the reason behind it, the image of him and Hermione in an intimate embrace…

Well, once the locket was gone, Harry almost shoved Ron into the lake, screaming at him for even _thinking_ he wanted to be with Hermione like that.

After all, one would think after two years that their boyfriend would _know_ that they were in love. Well, okay, some relationships did fall apart after two years, but Harry had no intention of letting Ron go so easily and most certainly not for Hermione.

“It’d been weeks at least, Ron,” Harry said. “And now that we don’t have to worry about _dying_ , I would like to take the time to—”

“Damn, this place is still so messy!” Sirius shouted.

He sighed and stepped aside to approach his godfather. “Hey, Sirius. Thought you wouldn’t be back from the hospital for a while longer.”

“Yeah, well, I’m back,” Sirius said. “Hydrated, back to proper body weight, and raring to go. Oh, hello, Ron. No wonder it’s still a mess. By the gods, please tell me you didn’t fuck in the kitchen. Where’s Kreacher?”

Harry glanced at Ron and shook his head. It wasn’t happening while his godfather was about to make it uncomfortably awkward for everyone.

“Good to see you, too, Sirius.”

“Huh, oh. Right. Good to see you, too, Ron.”

Since coming out of the veil, Sirius had been experiencing what could only be described as a type of dementia. It was as if a part of his mind had been sucked away from the veil. He remembered most things, but not always. Sometimes he thought he was still in school. Still a teenager. And sometimes he thought he was back in Azkaban, or—so it seemed today—mostly himself, or, once, he thought himself an old man.

“Sirius, where’s Professor Snape?”

“Uh…Snape? Oh! Right…uh…don’t know. What’s it matter where he is?”

One of the more frightening things Harry encountered was when he caught his teacher and his godfather in the middle of a rather heated embrace late one night. When they’d gotten together, he hadn’t a clue, but he had time since to get used to it.

He still, to this day, didn’t know how Snape took to Sirius’ fall through the veil. Harry half suspected that Snape blamed him for it.

He still blamed himself for Sirius’ condition.

Harry took Sirius’ hand and led him to the couch. “Ron, would you mind getting Snape?”

“Yeah, be right back, love.” Ron flooed to St. Mungo’s, leaving Harry with the task of ensuring that Sirius didn’t lose where he was.

“James, what’s going on?”

“It’s Harry, Sirius.”

“Harry? No, no, no, you’re too young to be James’ grandpa.”

“I’m his son, Sirius.”

“Right, right, I knew that.”

The floo flared up and Snape stepped through. “Sirius, what are you doing?”

“I’m better. I came home.”

“Without your potions?” Snape asked, arching a brow. Sirius wrinkled his nose. “I know, they taste awful, but they’re to help you heal. You’re not ready to come home yet.”

“Yes, I am. I got here just fine on my own.”

Snape sighed. “Potter, Weasley, I’ll take it from here.”

With that dismissal, the younger pair exited the house. “Kind of makes you wonder how he can stand it,” Ron said. “I don’t know if I’d be able to take it if were in their shoes.” Harry nodded. He had come to admire Snape’s strength. It was a different sort of strength than what he was used to seeing, but still…

All he could conclude was that Snape must’ve really loved Sirius.

“I’d been thinking,” Ron said, pulling him down the street. “We’d not been to see my brothers yet. Just the seven of us.” Harry grinned at the thought.

“That sounds like a great idea.” They had meant to meet once Harry was safely at the Burrow, but circumstances had prevented them from being able to.

There had been a time where, after he first joined the brothers in their occasional bonding sessions, he had thought himself in love with Bill. It was hard _not_ to be attracted to Bill. He was glad to have realized it was just lust-hazed post-orgasm thoughts as he and Ron began exploring a relationship together.

Add to that, he had an easier time telling Ron where to stick it, no matter the occasion.

“Though,” Harry took his hand in his. A mother scowled at them and dragged her children away. They snorted, and winked at the little girl who stared at them curiously. “I think we’d been looking forward to this anyway.”

“Damn right,” Ron said, pulling him into an alley and pinning Harry against the brick wall. “I want to watch them fuck you, Babe,” he whispered. “One by one. Like they promised. And this time, _I_ want to watch and tell them what to do to you.”

“Ron,” Harry pulled his hair back, smirking. “If you don’t contact your brothers tonight about this, I will kill you and hide your body where no one would think to look.”

“Oh. Well, then,” He took Harry by his arms and apparated them back to their flat. “Should we use Hedwig or Pig? Personally, I think I’d trust Hedwig with this sort of thing.”

#

Scheduling wasn’t always easy for everyone ( _a-hem_ Percy), but they managed to find a day everyone could get off. It was, at first, akin to any usual meeting between brothers. Catch up on how things were going for everyone now that the war had ended and they were all well on their way to healing both physically and emotionally.

As for Harry, he couldn’t help himself from licking his cutlery if he met the gaze of one of Ron’s brothers. It probably looked more ridiculous than mood-setting, but given no one seemed to complain…especially since one of the topics of interest was _Harry_. He didn’t mind the attention, even if it sounded a little bit like Ron was about to pimp him out.

The idea was so silly, that he laughed on it and shared it. Ron sputtered, ears flaming, and the others were gut-wrenched laughing. Harry gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek before whispering that he’d give him a good show.

“Ass.”

“Your ass. Which you’re about to pimp off to your brothers,” Harry teased. “And why wouldn’t you? I know my ass is _fine_.”

Charlie—seated to Harry’s other side—glanced at it, then nodded. “I’d pimp you, too, if you were mine,” he said.

“I better get good tips for this, Harry,” Ron muttered. Harry nudged him and took one of his chicken wings. Ron retaliated by grabbing a leg off of Harry’s plate.

“The two of you have become dreadfully domestic,” Bill said. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Harry stood. “Where are you going?”

“To get ready. I’ve work to do, after all. Don’t worry, Baby. I’ll work really hard tonight.”

Ron pushed his plate away and bonked his head against the table. “Damn it, Potter!” he shouted between fits of laughter.

Harry blew the brothers a kiss and shut himself in the bathroom to shower. He did a basic shower and a cleansing spell on his body to clean any unpleasantness that would arise before entering the play room. It’d not changed much, to his delight, save for a few new toys lining Charlie’s wall. Harry let the coils of a whip slide over his palm. True to Charlie’s ideals, that was. Whips, slappers, paddles…

Fucking dragon tamer liked it rough, but he would be _damned_ if Harry let him have his way easily. Ropes and shackles were one thing, but actually causing pain…

No.

Harry wouldn’t have that and (gladly) neither would Ron. He approached the bed and sat on the edge, waiting for the brothers to hurry up and get in here. Ron was first to arrive. Harry arched a brow.

“They’re figuring out who gets you first.”

Harry tried to fight the grin and hide it with a pout. “I thought I could get to choose. Oh well, either works. Want to warm me up a bit?”

Ron stared at him and Harry leaned back, legs spread just enough to show off his flaccid cock. “I don’t know,” Ron said. “I mean, they’d probably want me to just watch like we promised. Seems like it’d be cheating a bit. Besides,” he selected a cushion to lounge on. “You can get it up just fine on your own.”

“In which case, might as well wait for the rest of the audience,” Harry said.

“Exactly,” Ron said. “Otherwise, I’d have already pinned you down and give you the spanking you fucking deserve for that whole pimp comment.”

Harry hummed and grinned. He turned over and displayed his ass to Ron. “Was I really that bad, Babe?” he asked. “Do I deserve to get spanked?”

“Harry, you’re a twat,” Ron said between giggles. “Stop trying to goad me.”

“Why? It’s fun. Spank me, Daddy. Please?”

“Absolutely not. You’re going to let your uncles have a go.”

“Damn it, Ron,” Harry snapped, sitting back down and glaring at him.

“You started it. I’m just ending it,” Ron said, smirking. “Though, I kinda wish I didn’t now. Really enjoy staring at that nice ass of yours. Well, can’t say it’s a total loss. I’ll still get to play with it even if not tonight. I can spare a night away from having my own sword in your sheath.”

Harry harrumphed and looked at the door. “What’s taking them so long?”

“Probably fighting over who goes first if not showering.”

“Well they’d best hurry it up. I could’ve already gotten off in the time they’re taking.”

“Uh-uh-uh,” Ron said, wagging a finger at him. “Don’t you dare touch yourself. Let them take over. Me and your hand have had plenty of chances to get you off and will have many more to come.”

Harry groaned, laying on his back. He set his arms above his head to resist grabbing his cock. Finally, the door opened for Bill who had a couple bottles of fire whiskey and glasses to go along, floating beside him. He sat beside Ron and kissed him gently as two glasses of whiskey were poured.

“Don’t get too drunk now,” Harry said. “I want you clear headed, Bill.”

“Oh, I will be, Harry,” Bill promised behind the rim of the glass.

Following him was Percy, then the twins, and lastly Charlie.

Harry, still seated on the bed, bit his lip. “So what’s the order? Did you go youngest to oldest or vice versa? Tell me.”

Bill arched a brow.

“Percy first,” he said. “Then Charlie, Fred and George together, and me last. But first,” he raised his wand and mumbled a lubricating spell. Harry shivered at the sensation of warm oil sliding between his cheeks. “Show us how you like to play with yourself, Baby.”

Harry rolled onto his front, one arm braced against the bed while the other reached between his ass cheeks and he slipped two fingers inside. He heard glasses clinking, could feel their eyes on him and, _fuck_ , he’d waited for this for so long.

And he knew well that so had they.

He pushed in a third finger and arched his back, spreading his legs wider so they could see his cock, finally growing hard in anticipation of what was to come. The underside of the tip now brushed against the sheets and Harry pushed down any desire to rut against it as he worked a fourth finger inside. Behind him, he heard a curse and grinned.

He turned around to lie on his back and gripped his half-hard prick, giving it a few languid strokes and licked his lips as he dragged the other hand over his side. A glance in the mirror above him told him that Percy was about to join him and he turned his head toward him. Percy took over stroking his cock and kissed him.

“Wanted this for too long,” he whispered, moving down Harry’s neck, dragging his tongue where he could. He bit one of the nipples and Harry arched, gasping. He seized Percy’s hair, whimpering at the slight pain now being soothed by Percy’s tongue.

He let Percy nip and lick wherever he pleased, never really letting go of the mop of red hair till Percy pulled his hand free so to move lower over Harry’s knee and calf, pressing his lips and tongue along the thin column of his ankle before moving back up the other side. Percy paused at the joint where leg met groin and he glanced at Harry.

“I want to rim you so badly, Harry.”

Harry moved so not to accidently kick him and spread his legs wider. Percy kneaded his ass cheeks, moving them apart to lick at his hole, Harry reached over his head and gripped the sheets tightly as Percy fucked him with his tongue.

“Harry,” Ron purred. “Go ahead and jerk off. I want to see you come undone, Babe.”

Harry chuckled, running his hands through Percy’s hair. “As opposed to all the other times I have? At your touch? I want to come from Percy’s tongue, Ron. Just like this.”

Percy moaned at the confession and Harry gasped, digging his heels into the mattress. He grinned at his reflection. “Unless, of course, you don’t think that’s possible.”

“Oh, it’s possible,” one of the twins said. “Go on, Percy, you know you can make him come.”

That wicked tongue slid out of him and up his perineum to tease and caress his bollocks and the underside of his cock—enough to make Harry wish he’d just suck him down and let him come in his mouth—before moving back down, the tip of his tongue ticking his perineum again. Then back into his hole, thrusting his tongue in and out in quick stabbing motions. Harry wiggled, mumbling encouragement. And as Percy nipped at his perineum, he came. Percy pulled Harry’s hands off him and he kissed them.

“Sorry,” Harry said. “Didn’t rip out your hair too much, did I?”

Percy hushed him, kissing his chest and abdomen. “I’ve been worse off with them, to be honest.”

“Oh, you have, have you?” Charlie asked. “For that, I should make you choke on my cock.”

Percy flipped him off. “Still my turn,” he reminded Charlie. Percy pinched Harry’s chin. “I’m not done with you yet, Potter.”

Harry hummed and placed his hands on Percy’s shoulders, pushing him down against the headboard and pillows. He kissed Percy and gripped his cock lightly, lazily stroking him before kneeling down and swallowing him. Harry sucked, only breaking to breathe as he drew Percy to completion.

“Gods, Ron, is this what you get all the time?” Percy gasped.

Ron snorted. “If we aren’t worrying about items infused with evil wizards’ soul pieces, getting caught by teachers and stuffy prefects, and the like,” he said. “Harry, baby, show him what you _can_ do with your tongue. We’ve all night, so no hurry, yeah?”

Percy moaned when the sucking ended and Harry moved over his cock, tongue pressed against the tip and then around the crown, gently nibbling under the foreskin. He slid back down, dragging his teeth down the sensitive shaft, tongue massaging the underside of Percy’s cock. He looked up at Percy and winked. It was enough. Percy cursed, coming in Harry’s mouth.

Harry swallowed his seed and licked the remnants off his cock carefully so not to overstimulate him too much. Once done, Harry winked at him again and met Charlie’s gaze, beckoning him to approach as Percy rejoined his brothers on the cushions a few feet from the bed.

Charlie did not join him immediately, though. He picked up his wand and held it loosely.

“I want to tie you up, Harry,” he said. “Can I?”

“Well…I don’t know, you might want to ask my daddy.”

Ron snorted, fire whiskey dribbling down his chin. He wiped it away and cleared his throat. “He’s been asking for a spanking all evening. Go ahead and tie him down.”

Charlie waved his wand, mumbling _incarcerous_. Harry’s wrists snapped together as ropes wrapped around them. “So, baby’s being naughty?” Charlie asked. “Should I discipline for you, Ron?”

“I think you should, Charlie. Merlin knows I’m at my wits end with his behavior.”

Charlie summoned one of his paddles. Harry swallowed and wiggled a bit, wondering if that was one of the less painful paddles. “Tell me, Harry, exactly what have you done to get my little brother all mad at you to have _me_ in charge of your discipline?”

Harry grinned. “I may have used shortening as a lubricant,” he said. Ron threw his head back and laughed. Harry snickered at Charlie’s dumbfounded look. “Couldn’t exactly bake without that and Ron was rather cross with me for making our cooking products unusable.”

Charlie shook his head. “Shortening. Really?”

“Well, yeah. That and not realizing the neighbor was flirting with me. You know how I am with women. Blinder than a mole most of the time as it so happens. Well, I was just being nice without realizing that the lass was trying to get in my pants.”

Ron started coughing, trying to get air in his lungs. Charlie clicked his tongue. “Well, then, you know Ron’s a bit insecure.”

“I do, but really I didn’t know the lady was interested _that_ way. I did set her straight, but Ron’s still unconvinced,” Harry said with a slight pout. Charlie arched a brow and grabbed the back of Harry’s neck, turning him around so that his backside faced the brothers.

“Spank him good!” the twins shouted in unison.

Harry tried to relax, waiting for the first slap to come down on him. When the paddle smacked his cheek, he gasped, bowing his head. His gasps grew into grunts as the pain grew more stinging and even numbing. The paddle fell beside him and Charlie pulled on the rope, forcing Harry to balance on his knees. He gripped one of Harry’s cheeks, squeezing hard. Harry hissed, shying away.

“No, Baby, don’t move. Does it hurt?”

“Yes,” Harry said.

He really didn’t like the pain much, so it wasn’t like he was entirely in the roll. That is until Charlie ran the pad of a slick finger over his hole. He bit his lip, moaning, as Charlie eased the finger inside and licked the shell of Harry’s ear.

“Don’t worry, Love,” he said. “I’ll make it feel better soon.”

Harry bit his lip and pushed against Charlie’s finger, pleased at the growl that emitted from Charlie’s throat. “Cheeky bitch,” Charlie said, adding another finger. “Gonna love fucking this sweet little ass.”

Harry snorted. “I would hope so. Wouldn’t be here otherwise.” He turned around and grinned at Ron, who’s shoulders shook from trying not to laugh.

Charlie bit Harry’s ear gently, grinning at the gasp he pulled from him. Harry rocked his hips against Charlie’s fingers in tandem with the nibbling to his ear and neck. He hissed when Charlie pushed him down, free hand on the back of his neck, gently squeezing while holding him down.

Harry felt the tip of Charlie’s cock line up with his hole and he relaxed, looking at Ron.

“All right, Harry?” Ron asked. Charlie paused, hand loosening around Harry’s neck to brace against his back between his shoulder blades.

“I’m fine,” he said, spreading his legs a little further apart for Charlie. “I’m fine, Ron. Really.”

Ron exchanged a glance with Bill, who nodded.

Charlie pushed inside easily. Harry gasped, shutting his eyes as Charlie pounded into him, cock brushing against his prostrate. He felt Charlie’s legs hook under his own and he was lifted upright.

“Fuck!”

“Can’t believe you get to fuck that all you want, Ron!”

“Want to suck his cock so bad…”

Harry reached around to grip Charlie’s hair, tugging it. Charlie groaned and kissed Harry violently. Harry climbed off him and pushed Charlie down before sitting back down on his cock and began to ride him.

“Shit!” Charlie hissed, back arching off the bed and grabbing Harry’s hips. “Fuck! Harry, fuck!” Grinning, Harry leaned down over him and kissed him, squeezing around Charlie’s cock. Charlie hissed, bucking his hips. Harry gasped and dug his nails into Charlie’s flesh. Charlie rolled them over and muttered a spell to bind his hands a little more securely, tying them over Harry’s head to the bedpost.

Harry looked over at his bound hands and pouted. He rather preferred being able to touch his lover if he could help it.

“Charlie, I want to touch you,” Harry said. “Please.”

“That polite shit might work on Percy, but not me, Babe,” he growled, pinching Harry’s chin and leaving a biting, bruising kiss to his lips. He blinked, refusing to look away. This wasn’t Ron, obviously.

Sometimes they roughed about a bit, but this was more intense than what he was used to. Harsher than he was used to. Ron usually didn’t deny his requests as Charlie just did.

He locked his legs around him, pulling Charlie closer to him. “If you’re not going to let me touch you, then fuck me, you bloody asshole.”

Charlie snorted and gripped his hips, pushing back in and building a punishing pace. Harry tugged on the ropes, arching his back as his muscles tensed and his nerves tightened in pleasure.

Harry closed his eyes, letting the pleasure overtake him.

“Yes,” Charlie hissed. “Fuck, yes…yes…”

At last overcome, Harry arched his back as his orgasm wrecked his body. Charlie growled, fucking Harry’s limp body till he came, bed shaking beneath them till Charlie came, cursing between clenched teeth. A moment passed more.

“Not too hard, was I?” Charlie asked. Harry shook his head and felt the ropes loosen enough for him to slip his hands out of the bonds. Charlie rubbed his wrists, muttering healing charms over the raw skin. He rubbed his body, ensuring he was well before spreading Harry’s legs.

“What are you…”

“Just making sure I wasn’t too hard on you, Love. Don’t want to end up fucking up the rest of the night for your _customers_ ,” Charlie said.

“Well, I’m quite certain I’m fine,” Harry assured him, laying on his side and smiling at him. “Now, is there anything else you’d like, Charlie? Or was that the extent of it? As you say I’ve still some _customers_ tonight.”

Charlie snorted. “In that case, Fred, George, you’re up.”

As Charlie got off the bed, the twins approached and Harry sat up. Fred cupped his cheek and kissed him as George moved to tease Harry’s chest. Fred shifted to kiss Harry’s neck. Harry shut his eyes, hissing as the twins touched him gently, building up a steady hum of arousal deep in his groin.

George placed his hand on Harry’s thigh, the other cupped his cock. Fred kissed his lips again, a hand on his ass and the other joined to George’s over his cock. Harry moaned.

“ _Oh_ …”

“You like that, Harry?” Ron asked.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Bill said. “I want to see you spitted between them.”

“Really? Bit unoriginal,” Charlie said. Bill shoved him. “I was thinking one of them could suck his cock while he sucked them. The other twin could take him from behind while they do so.”

“Fuck,” Ron hissed. “I like both ideas.”

The twins pressed to either side to whisper in Harry’s ears:

“Which option you like most?” Fred asked.

“Whatever you like, we’ll make it good,” George promised.

Harry swallowed. “I like both, but if I had to choose…Charlie’s idea.”

“Thought as much,” Fred chuckled. He moved his hand away from Harry’s groin and whispered to George, who nodded.

George laid down on his back, head between Harry’s thighs. Fred aided Harry in laying over George. He hissed as George gripped his cock and Fred squeezed his ass, spreading the globes apart.

“Oh, fuck,” Ron hissed. Harry glanced at him. His lover stroked himself, eyes heated and gaze unbroken. In the heat of it all, he had partially forgotten that Ron was watching the whole time. Glad to see that his lover was aroused by this as much as the others had been. And now…

He gripped George’s cock and closed his lips around the head, sucking for a moment. He gasped, sucking in as George swallowed his cock. Only then did he feel Fred push inside.

“Fuck, you’re still tight,” Fred hissed. “Thought Charlie would’ve loosened you up a bit more than this.”

“Well you are bigger than me, Fred,” Charlie said. “Not surprised that he still seems tight to you.”

“Is it nice, Fred?” Ron asked. “How snug he is around your cock? You feel like you’re gonna come too quick if you move.”

Fred shuddered behind Harry, and his hips canted. Harry groaned, sliding down deeper on George’s cock. Behind him, George moaned, tongue wickedly teasing him in tandem with the vibrations and the suction. Fred built up a steady rhythm behind him, gripping Harry’s hips tightly.

“Merlin…” Charlie whispered. “I’m so fucking hard and I just had him.” Harry opened an eye to see Percy swallow Charlie down and Charlie lean his head back, lips parted. “Fuck…”

Harry hissed, coming in George’s mouth. He whimpered at the overstimulation from George swallowing his seed. Behind him Fred’s thrusts grew shorter and harder. George worked his tongue over him, steadily growing hard again. Harry whimpered just as George spilled in his mouth. Harry swallowed as much as he could, but his impending orgasm grew more and more imminent.

At last, he felt Fred come and the twins let off, leaving Harry unfulfilled. “Well now,” Fred said, wiping his fingers over Harry’s come-coated chin and pushing them into his mouth. “You are looking well fucked and still raring for more.” Beneath Harry, George scooted between his legs so that he could kiss Harry’s ass. Fred tweaked Harry’s nipples and kissed him, shoving his tongue into his throat.

Harry rolled his hips, hard cock in need of some stimulation.

“Now, now, that’s enough. You’ve still got one more of us to have. You ready, Bill.”

“Yes,” Bill growled.

Fred let go and George pushed Harry down. They got off the bed and Harry stood back on his knees, Bill climbed onto the bed and kissed him, shoving him back down onto the sheets. He gripped Harry’s hips and rolled him onto his front.

“Look at your lover,” Bill said. Harry obeyed, meeting Ron’s eyes. “He’s hungry for you, Harry. Hungry and predatory. You like it?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “I love it when he looks at me like that. Love it when he looks at me like that.”

“Good, never take your eyes off him,” Bill said. With a groan, he shoved his cock inside Harry, gripping his hips and easing into a steady, even rhythm. Bill leaned down and whispered in his ear. “He gets jealous easily, doesn’t he? He doesn’t like the idea of anyone watching his baby be fucked outside of us. He might say he’s okay with it, but beneath his lust, you know there’s a bit of annoyance. Isn’t there?”

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

“So, tell me what are you going to do about it?”

He swallowed and licked his red lips. “I’ll kiss him and take his cock in my mouth, kiss the crown and nibble his bollocks. I want to see those eyes slide closed, his hands grip my hair, his mouth open in unrestrained pleasure. I’d lick and kiss his cock and balls until he couldn’t stand it anymore, then I’d let off and I’ll face away from him, letting him take me, to remind him that I’m his. Only…ever…his.”

“Right now, though,” Bill nipped his earlobe. “Right now, you’re mine. I can’t tell you how much I’d been waiting for this day, Harry. Can’t tell you how much I wanted my cock in your ass. Who’d have thought it’d be nearly three years? Thought it’d be just a year and a half…But this,” Bill reached around and stroked Harry’s cock. “This is worth waiting decades for.”

Harry moaned and bowed his head. Bill yanked his hair, pulling his head back up. “Don’t take your eyes off your lover. Watch him closely. Let him watch you come undone.”

Harry met Ron’s gaze and darted his tongue across his lips again. Ron raised the glass to his lips and drank, never breaking eye contact with Harry.

“Ron,” Harry whispered.

“You want him?” Bill asked, running his hand from the top of his head to his throat.

“Yes.”

Bill kissed Harry’s shoulder and ran his thumb over the slit of Harry’s cock. “Do you like it, Harry? Knowing he’s watching you get fucked by his big brothers. Do you like how aroused you make him? How close he is to coming just from watching you be fucked in succession by the rest of us?”

“Fuck, yes, I love it. I love the way he watches me. Bill I’m close.”

“Go on, Baby. Come on my hand.”

Harry bit his lip, unable to keep his eyes open longer. His shoulders hunched over and his neck bowed. His vision blurred and he slumped down, gasping, as Bill pumped out as much seed from him as he could. At last, Bill released his cock, pumping his cock deep inside him.

“Look at you, so spent,” Bill said. “Got to hand it to your stamina, though, Harry. Thought you’d need a break after Charlie had his turn with you. I was certain you would after the twins. But no. Your little hole is fluttering around me and _fuck_ it feels so _good_.”

Bill laid over him, licking the shell of Harry’s ear, making him shudder. He squeezed around Bill’s cock, earning a groan as Bill expelled his seed inside him. Harry hissed as Bill pulled out of him and examined him. “You did so well, Baby,” he purred, massaging Harry’s back.

“Glad to appease,” he said just before passing out.

#

He woke in a warm bed, stomach growling and vision blurry.

“Hey, Love,” Ron said, brushing a strand of hair aside. “You okay?”

“Hungry,” Harry said. “Did I pass out?”

“Yeah. Well, given you were practically fucked into the mattress till you were practically a puddle, I think you’re entitled to pass out.”

Harry sat up and fumbled for his glasses. Once on, he met Ron’s gaze. “This isn’t home.”

“We’re still at Charlie’s. This is one of the guest rooms he has available just for this situation. And, well, I wasn’t going to risk portkeying, flooing, or apparating with my deadweight, passed out boyfriend.”

“Gee, thanks,” Harry scoffed, stretching. “Fuck, I’m starving.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice.”

“Apparently, I do,” Harry said. “Otherwise I’d already have a plate of sausage and eggs in front of me.”

“Coming right up, you barmy bastard,” Ron said. Harry pulled him into a kiss.

“I haven’t finished. There’s still one Weasley brother I need to please.” Ron hummed and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

“After breakfast. Food’s better than sex.”

“Debatable,” Harry said. His stomach growled in protest. “Sometimes debatable.”

Ron snorted. “I’ll be back with breakfast, Harry.”

He let go of Harry’s shoulder and left the room. He fell back down against the mattress and stared at the ceiling, mind blank. With a yawn, he stood up and reached for a pair of pants and pajama bottoms to go join Ron in the kitchen. Wrapping his arms around Ron’s waist, Harry kissed his back (still too short to reach Ron’s shoulder and neck) and nuzzled the warm skin.

“Love you, Ron.”

“I love you, too, Harry.”


End file.
